Lavish Lechery
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Kisame and Itachi take some time to have fun after a slaying.


AN: I don't own Naruto.

Itachi stood in the hallway, there, his hands coated in still warm, still liquid blood. He was surrounded by the bodies of those who had opposed him, some were still alive, but just barely. A few groans rose up from the soon to be corpses. Itachi started at his right hand, as though in awe, and Kisame was watching him. He knew Kisame was watching him and he made a show out of it for that fact only. Itachi smiled a twisted smile, one only someone like him could possibly have, before bringing his right hand to his lips and licking a brop of blood from his middle finger, that one extended particularly. He looked back at Kisame, his eyes half lidded, looking over his middle finger that he licked seductively. He let out a tiny moan and Kisame grinned. He moved from his position, leaning against the wall, to walk over to Itachi and reach down to the smaller mans crotch and cup his hard length.

"Does killing always give you a chubby, Itachi-san?" Itachi groaned and lifted his hands to wrap them around the taller mans shoulders.

"Only when you're watching," he said, rubbing himself against Kisame's hand. Kisame moved his hand from feeling up Itachi to unbutton the buttons on his coat, letting the other hand support the smalled man on his lower back. When Kisame got enough buttons open on the coat, he slipped his hand into Itachi's pants to feel how excited the Uchiha truly was. Itachi grabbed onto Kisame's hair, harshly pulling the bigger man's face to his, crushing their lips together in a hot kiss. As he bucked into Kisame's hand, Itachi bit Kisame's lip, demanding entry into the other's mouth. It was granted when Kisame gasped. Itachi slipped his tongue into the others mouth and felt around, enjoying every prick of the shark-man's sharp teeth on his delicate muscle. Soon, Kisame's tongue began to fight back with his and Itachi groaned into the kiss. Itachi sucked Kisame's tongue into his own mouth and bit the sensitive muscle hard. Kisame moaned rather loudly and broke the kiss.

"Fuck, Itachi. Pulling a stunt like that is going to make me want to take you right here and now." He pretty much moaned into the Uchiha's pale, neck, moving the necklace Itachi wore with his tongue, making it tickle the other side of the Uchiha's neck and pull his hair.

"Do it," Itachi moaned, still bucking into the others hand.

"If you insist," Kisame said with a large, toothy grin. He looked for the nearest wall to throw his younger lover against. Kisame pressed his lips to Itachi's and they intertwined tongues again, and Kisame moved them towards the wall. When he was close enough, he shoved Itachi back against it and attacked the others neck with harsh kisses and love bites. As he pulled Itachi's coat down, he bit one time, extraordinarily roughly, making the Uchiha bleed. Itachi moaned in appreciation and as his coat fell to the floor, Kisame licked up every drop of blood that threatened to drip down his lover's neck from the glorious wound he had inflicted. The shirt underneath the coat was soon shredded. When the coat was put back on, Itachi would have no need for it anyway. His tongue left Itachi's neck to travel down his collar bone, over his pecs, to lick and teas each nipple with just the tip of his tongue. Itachi let out a breathy moan and tugged on Kisame's hair. Kisame bit one of the perfect pink nubs and Itachi cried out, arching against the taller man. A drop of blood threatened to spill from the tiny puncture wound Kisame left, but he quickly licked it away.

"Kisame..." Itachi whined, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"I know, I'm getting there." Kisame said, crouching down infront of the Uchiha, nuzzling his younger lovers clotherd erection. He very carefully bit at the bulge and that always drove Itachi crazy.

"Ah! Fuck! Hurry it up!" Kisame grinned at Itachi's impatience. He took his hands from the others hips, to pull down the pants that were in his way. Itachi's erection sprung up in his face when the pants were gone. Kisame chuckled and took the Uchiha's erection into his mouth, being very careful not to graze him with his teeth. Itachi was bucking, so that made it dificult. He spread the Uchiha's legs with one of his hands and pressed a dry finger against Itachi's unbearably tight opening. Itachi gasped and arched his back as the finger worked it's way inside him. "Fuck! Ahh..haah..." he cried out, still arching. The position looked almost painful to Kisame who continued sucking Itachi wile he stretched him dry. A second finger joined the first and Itachi grunted, gritting his teeth. A third finger pressed into him, had Itachi squirning. "Damnit, Kisame! Stop! Put your cocks in me!"

"Both of them? Isn't that a little much?" Kisame asked, pulling back and giving Itachi's member a tiny, teasing lick.

"Fuck you! Now fuck me!" Kisame chuckled and slid his fingers from the Uchiha and stood. He began to disrobe, slowly, teasing Itachi. "You're doing that on purpose," Itachi growled.

"So what if I am?" Kisame asked. "Take your clothes off now, or I will shred then and you will be walking all the way back naked!" Itachi demanded. Kisame chuckled and leaned over Itachi, placing a small, almost loving kiss on the other's lips as he pulled down his pants. The kiss became sloppy as Kisame lifted Itachi's leg to press one of his hard cocks against the tight opening. "Damnit! Stop teasing!" Itachi screamed, pressing down, trying to get Kisame inside him, but Kisame pulled back just enough to keep the tip pressing at Itachi's hole. "Fuck me! Come on! Put them in me!" Itachi was almost begging. In one swift thrust, Kisame's first cock was sheathed in Itachi who moaned.

"One at a time, love." Kisame said, reaching down between them, grabing Itachi's ass, he pulled out and rammed back in.

"Ah, yes!" Itachi whimpered and gasped loud when one of Kisame's fingers pressed in beside the cock already inside him. He could feel Kisame's other cock brushing against his thigh. A second finger, and two red, pretty much glowing Sharingans flared at Kisame. "Put the other one in now!" Itachi demanded. Kisame lifted Itachi's leg a little higher, pressing his knee into his shoulder and holding his foot in the air by bracing his hand on the others calf.

"You must like pain," Kisame said, pulling out almost all the way, pressing the head of his second cock into the Uchiha.

"I love it!" Itachi pretty much yelled as Kisame thrust in, both cocks inside him. "Oh, gods, yes!" He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and pressed down. "Fuck! Kisame, touch me! Make me cum!" Kisame grunted in response and moved one hand to the Uchiha's throbbing cock and stroked, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip as he continued to impale his smaller lover on all eleven inches of both his cocks. Itachi groaned and clawed Kisame's upper back. Kisame was fighting off his own orgasm, when he heard Itachi gasp and felt his cock twitch in his hand and a warm liquid spill over his fist.

"Oh, damn..." Kisame cursed as he felt Itachi clench around him and he couldn't control himself as he released inside the Uchiha. Kisame panted against Itachi's neck and he slowly pulled out of the Uchiha, who grunted. Kisame took in a deep breath and cleaned off the Uchiha's chest with his tongue and pulled up Itachi's pants.

"I can dress myself," Itachi said with a hint of anger, but he was smiling. "Want me to return the favor?" he asked, taking Kisame's hand in his own and licking off his seed.

"It's okay--Ok, have fun..." Itach kneeled in front of Kisame and began to clean him. "Ahh! Don't get me hard again! It's really hard to hide when you have two boners..." Itachi chuckled. Itachi stood, with some difficulty he pulled up his lover's pants. Kisame used his foot to pick up Itachi's coat and he held it open for Itachi who gladly put his arms into it. Kisame put his own coat back on and the two shared one last steamy kiss before walking off, Kisame, for once, in the lead. Itachi let out a little chuckle at the bloody handprints on the back of Kisame's coat.

AN: Yes, yes you can see blood on black clothing. Um, well... this is one of my favorite couples! Reviews are love!

Edit: new AN: Kisame has two cocks because certain species of sharks do as well, and I thought it would be interesting to incorperate that in a smexlet...


End file.
